Save You
by BlissfulCloud
Summary: Quinntana week, day 2. Santana has mixed feelings concerning Quinn's new look, for one, she's hella hot, and Quinn flirting with a cocky attitude isn't helping, but Santana knows that Quinn needs help, and she is determined to give Quinn exactly that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Here's a little teaser for Quinntana week, day 2~ HBIC Cheerios Santana and Pink hair Skanks!Quinn. It's short because I was trying to get something out before the days end, but will work on more later. Set season 3, episode 1, though it definitely doesn't go in the same direction..

T for language for now, rating may go up..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. -_-

Enjoy? Please? Reviews welcomed and appreciated :)

* * *

><p>My fingers tighten almost painfully around the fence as Quinn runs a pale hand through her unruly, bright pink hair, and I find my eyes drooping to her lips when her tongue peeks out to glide across them. I don't know what went through her head to turn her into punk!Quinn, but I am thanking the gods above for her temporary insanity. Yes, temporary, because as hot as she is right now, I know there are underlying issues for the new look, and I plan to find every single one of them out myself. Until then… <em>Fuck. Me. <em>Quinn's hand stills in her pink locks, her head jerks up sharply, and her eyes wide as saucers bore into my own. Then my heart fucking stops when I realize why she is staring at me like that. I have no clue as to what to say or do to explain why I just said that, so I bite my tongue to keep my expression blank.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Quinn breaks the sudden awkward silence first, stepping closer to the fence and wrapping her fingers around the metal beside my hand.

My eyes flicker to them, an inch closer and our fingers would be touching; I squeeze mine against the fence until it hurts.

"I didn't say anything. Are you hearing voices now too? It wouldn't surprise me; you're already a crazy bitch, Q." I retort with a scoff, not wanting to repeat the words that were supposed to stay in my head.

"Yes you did, San. She said she wants you to have sex with her." My jaw drops, the blank look I was sporting wiping off only to be replaced with a 100 different emotions.

"That is not what I said, B. The thought alone is ridiculous, so there's no way I would say that shit out loud…" Deny, deny, deny. Stupid, Quinn knows exactly what it is that I muttered.

"Are you sure? Because… I could have sworn that I heard the words fuck me come out of your mouth, _S._" Quinn quips back, body pressing into the fence as her head tilts mockingly.

If it were not for the huge chunk of metal separating us, our bodies would be touching.

"You didn't hear _anything, _so back the hell off, before you start shit that you _will not _be able to finish." I grit out almost viciously, voice dropping low.

"Oh, I have no doubts that I could finish, in fact, when I am done with you, it will be the strongest and best finish you've ever had." Quinn's raspy voice and cocky words have my knees quivering, heart racing, and my eyes fluttering shut. I swallow as my mind projects images of Quinn 'finishing' me off.

Quinn is seriously stepping in dangerous waters, sexually charged waters, where I am the only creature lurking.

When I manage to reopen them, all I can see is her back as she walks away from me. Feeling out of wack after our unexpected encounter, I take a shuddery breath and then turn to look at Brittany, who shoots me her own version of a smirk. I know she is laughing at me on the inside. I narrow my eyes at her, but she just reaches out one of those long, toned arms of hers and pats me on the back.

My half-hearted glare turns into a pout.

Later, after making my squad work extra hard and having them run laps, we all pile into the showers, most of the girls throwing me glares for bitching at them during practice. I had to do something, I mean, I was all pent up after Quinn left me horny, wet, and confused, so who else better to take that frustration out on than the cheerios? No one. Well, ok, Rachel, but she wasn't around.

"Hey, San." Brittany skips over with a rainbow smile on her face and hugs me so hard that my ribs start protesting.

"Whoa, B, I can't breathe!" I wheeze out, trying to pull away from her strong dancer limbs.

"Oh! Sorry!" She giggles while extracting herself from my body, making my eyes roll playfully as I move away and toward the hot, steamy shower calling my name.

I take the end stall, my favorite one, and twist the water on until it is putting off steam. Brittany gets the one beside me, and usually if we are alone, one of us ends up in the others to make out, but that hasn't been going on for a while now, not since she and wheels have been in an official relationship. It isn't Brittany who I am thinking of anyway, it is the pink haired little punk invading my naughty thoughts.

Wants. Needs.

I have no idea where that attitude of hers came from, maybe it was included in her new look, like when she changes into her dark clothes, she transforms completely. Or something. Quinn must feel invincible looking as she does, hell, Quinn doesn't even know who she is anymore, so maybe she needed this. Maybe she needs to go through this shit so that she can find out whom she really is. Nah Fuck that, this Lopez is not going to stand by and watch her spiral out of control, because that is what's going to happen if nobody answers her cry for help and attention. Quinn Fabray, I am going to save you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 :) I figured I'd go ahead and whip something up. It's another short one, but a teeny bit longer than the first.. Thank you all who reviewed, they mean lots, and thank you guys for alerting/favoriting, cause that's awesome too.

I still don't own glee. -_-

* * *

><p>The wind, blowing and whirling around me, crinkles the piece of neatly folded paper in my hands containing over-sized color pencil drawings in a multitude of colors. Brittany stands in front of me, not so patiently waiting for my response to her pictured instructions that include ways for me to both approach Quinn and to talk her into getting our sweet lady kisses on. Hip cocked against the side of my car, I blink up at Brittany, not sure whether to blush and slide the paper in my pocket, or blush and hand it back, denying ever having the conversation we had last night at her house after school. Her proud smile has me doing the former, I am too whipped when it comes to Britt, the thought of hurting her feelings, well, it's scary, and simply not an option. She smiles when I slip it safely away in my messenger bag.<p>

"So you'll follow it? Those were the three places Q would be now that she is with the skanks." She informs me, thrilled, her blue-gray eyes sparkling in the sun light.

And seriously, who the fuck could say no to _that? _One look into those eyes, and anyone would drop _everything_ right then and there to do what she wanted.

"I'll take another look at it free period." I mumble as she loops her arm through mine, and then we're headed for another boring day of educational learning.

When we make it inside, my first instinct is to look for pink hair, and I do just that, searching the crowd while trying not to appear as if I am actually searching. Quinn is nowhere in sight, and though I try to fight the feeling of disappointment, my heart drops anyway. After yesterday, I may or may not have been looking forward to seeing her again today. Whatever, it's still early; I have plenty of time to run into her, so there is no need to break down just because I haven't seen her yet. Brittany links our pinkies together, letting me know that she senses my mood shift, and I crack an appreciative smile her way.

Two periods go by until I have a free, I still have not seen Quinn nor heard from her, and the fact that I haven't really has me in a pissy mood. Entering the most unused restroom, I pull the paper from one of the many zippers on my bag, and then with a small sigh, unfold it. Step one; find Quinn. Then there is a picture of me in the bathroom, I am staring at Quinn, who is standing at the sinks layering on make-up. Apparently, I am supposed to check the restrooms first, because the skanks wear heavy make-up and like to hassle other students in here.

How Brittany knows this information after one day I have no damn clue.

I do not plan on checking every single one in this place, besides, she might be in class or something, and all that time spent chasing her would just be ridiculous. If only she hadn't changed her number or gotten a new cell phone, because I would totes be texting the bitch instead of going through all this fucking trouble just to find her.

_Right, like this is really hard for you, Santana._ _You want the girl, and you know that you would do anything to get her. _

I huff and direct my eyes to the next picture, which is me lingering in the lunch room doorway, and I spot Q tucked away in a corner, her wild, scribbly pink hair standing out against doodoo browns, too dark blacks, and dull yellows. This one because Quinn loves to eat. After stepping out on the cheerios, Q not only started eating everything in sight, but kept up her figure as well.

A total badass if you ask me. If she were still on the squad, Sue would not stand for it, so that is what makes it so hot. I love it when Quinn virtually says 'Fuck You' and does shit her way.

Q wouldn't be there at this time though; I'll have to wait until lunch. Boo. More waiting. I'm growing tired of it. Santana Lopez is not a patient girl.

I wants my woman _now_.

Another huff, and then I am out the door, feet striding to my locker to get my math book for next period.

A firm yet soft form melds into me as soon as I shut my locker door, making my heart jump and body freeze, then a cold nose is grazing the shell of my ear. I instantly know that it's Quinn, who else, other than Brittany, would be brave enough to press their body so intimately against the infamous Santana Lopez? The smell of thick cigarette smoke attacks my nostrils, and in turn, has me frowning. So not only has her clothes and attitude drastically changed, she's also a smoker now? What. The. Hell, Quinn? But, damn, she feels so fucking good right now, and her breath smells like spearmint gum, not a wet ashtray. Quinn has kissing breath. Well, at least that is my impression anyway, because I'm sure as hell thinking of turning in her arms and kissing her right here in the damn hallway.

I wish that I had the guts to.

"Hi." The simple greeting is whispered into my ear, but the reaction it causes inside of me is anything but simple.

Can I turn now? Fuck, I want to. I feel like I need to see her, but she has me trapped, and the only way for me to rotate would cause her to shift back, and fuck that. She needs to stay. Her breasts, squished along my upper back need to stay, the hand creeping at the edge of my cheerios skirt needs to stay, and her warming nose, still at my ear, needs to stay too.

_Don't move, don't move, don't move._

"What the hell, Quinn?" The words so easily slip past my tongue, but I mentally glare at myself for sounding so harsh.

_Good one, San, act like the bitch you are so that she gets the wrong signal._

"Every finish has a starting line, so be ready, because this is just my warm up." She breathes the words out in the crook of my neck, and her lips, briefly cruising the skin there, has chill bumps spiking the baby hairs along my body. With a raspy chuckle, her hips press snuggly against my ass as her nails scrape across the top of my thigh, right under my skirt, before she is pushing herself off and away from me.

Jaws clenched, I stand there, not able to do much else - Anything - because Quinn just… _Fuck._ Is it April fools day? Because it sure as hell feels like it, that or I am in one hell of an intense, frustrating dream.

On the other hand, maybe I am the one who needs the saving. Saved from Quinn Fabray.

Nope, fuck that.

It's not much of a finish with only one person at the starting line, so watch out Quinn Fabray, because your ass is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3, yay! It's a smidgen longer than the other two, I hope you all enjoy it as well as the first 2 chaps. Thank you guys for reviewing, they mean a hell of a lot to me, and all of you are awesome! ;D The alerts/favorites are great too, so thank you.

I don't own glee.

More to come soon-ish!

* * *

><p>A gentle tap, tap, tap on my shoulder has the pencil between my fingers pausing, and my eyes narrowing into slits with instant irritation. There is no one in the class that I want to deal with right now, or ever really, so I gladly ignore them. I hear a familiar frustrated huff, almost erratic writing with a ball point pen, and then paper being undoubtedly neatly folded up. A tan, slender hand enters my eyesight, before retreating just as quickly, leaving the predicted 'neatly folded paper' behind. I roll my eyes, but humor the irritant by picking it up and unfolding the stupid thing to read.<p>

_Your sketch of Quinn is beautiful, Santana, I didn't know that you could draw. I am pleasantly surprised. _

The fuck? My sketch of-oh. Oh, hell. Of course, I was drawing Quinn Fabray in plain sight, where everyone in sitting distance of me could see.

_Smart move, Lopez_

I glare at the colorless but flawless sketch of Quinn mocking me, and then rip it out my notebook, angry with myself for getting so damn carried away. After balling the drawing up, I slap the note on the desk and scribble a response to the nosey singer beside me.

_Yeah whatever, man-hands, just keeps your mouth shut or I'm telling Bigfoot about the little crush you have for someone who isn't him._

I read over it, slip the paper over to her without folding it, and relish in the horrified gasp that she emits when she sees what I wrote. I chuckle as she writes furiously under my not as 'perfect' handwriting, and can't help but laugh more when it is nearly thrown back at me.

_You know? How? Puck is the only one I told. Please, Santana, don't tell him, it is just a stupid crush, nothing more. Finn does not need to know._

Ha! I knew that would get to her. Wait, Puck knows? She actually confessed her crush on him?

_Relax, munchkin, you keep quiet, so do I. I just cannot believe you told Puck you had a crush on him. Stupid move, Berry._

This time when she gets it, I hear a mumbled 'huh?' her face scrunches up in confusion, and then her eyes dart to mine. My own zone in on her swallowing, before she glances away and decidedly doesn't write back, the paper falling from her fingers to come to a rest on the desk instead. And now I am way beyond curious to know what the hell just happened.

My attempts at gaining her attention with a new piece of paper go ignored; she only tenses up, and brushes it aside.

As soon as the bell rings, Rachel scrambles to get out of her seat, obviously trying her best to avoid me, but I snag the strap of her book bag and tug her back. She yelps, flailing her arms around to get free, and one of her hands manages to smack me in the face; I growl, becoming a little more than exasperated.

"Stop resisting, smurf, I just want to talk!" I yell, cautiously letting go of my advantage on her bag to capture and trap her clobbering hands.

"No, let go of me this instant, Santana!" She yells back, fighting my hold on her, luckily though, I have the upper hand.

Once realizing that she has no chance of escaping, and that I'm not letting go, she 'humphs' and grumpily stomps her left, ugly Mary Jane shoe on the floor.

"Now, do you or do you not have a crush on Puckerman?" I ask when she stops moving, hoping that her answer is no.

I've spotted the both of them together quite a few times since Monday, looking suspiciously close, I mean, Rachel is either all giggly around him or sad. Puck is not the best person to have a crush on, he is a heart breaker, and would tear this girl's too soft heart to shreds if they ever 'hooked' back up. Not that I care or anything.

"Why do you care? You're just going to spout off any information I give you, and then I will just be the laughing stock of the school for weeks." She retorts, while wiggling in my arms again.

I hold fast, a feeling of guilt rising up.

"Because it's Puck, he is a man whore, Berry, so just forget your crush and move on, before you end up hurt. Again." I grumble, and then finally let go, having filled my good deed quota.

"Hi, San, hi, Rachel!" Brittany's cheery voice greets us as she bounds in and over, putting an instant smile on my face.

"Hey, Britt Britt, you're in class early." I mumble into her shoulder as she hugs me, she nods and then pulls away, only to invade Rachel's space to hug her as well.

"Right, well, I'm out; I'll see you later, B." I sigh as she squeezes Rachel tighter, but don't stay to see them break apart, it is apparent that Brittany is feeling extra affectionate today.

Another class, one less exciting than the last, passes by before lunchtime rolls around. The lunchroom is next on Britt's colorful list of places to find Quinn, and seeing as she found me first yesterday, pretty much discombobulating my head, and not to mention spiking my arousal, I went home without searching for her further. The encounter left me shocked and horny, there was no way I could have run into her again without either jumping her for the state she put and left me in or becoming a stuttery, lov-lust sick puppy and seriously embarrassing myself in front of her.

I couldn't let either of those happen, I had to rewind, process, and formulate a plan of action.

I have no fucking plan. My mind is still in too much shock to think that hard. What ever would I do without my Brittany? Nothing, that is what, I'd be standing on the sidelines, watching, waiting to make a move, and most likely never making it, because instead of being a badass who gets whomever she wants, I would be the nerd who is scared shitless of going after her. B is my savor, she observes, she plans in color, and she is not afraid to go through with them. Therefore, I will buck up, look for Quinn, and save her as Brittany did with me. Also, payback for leaving me high and not so dry.

And, maybe, possibly get some deep, passionate, sweet lady kisses.

I stand in the doorway, eyes darting over the crowd, and searching tables as depicted in the picture. There is only one difference, no Quinn anywhere in sight. Just in case I somehow missed her pink bed hair, I give the room another once over, disappointment gripping me when, again, I see her nowhere. Letting out a huff big enough to rival one of Berry's I cross my arms, turn, and stalk off. If Quinn is not there, then where the hell does she go for lunch? Because not once since our first day back has she been in there to eat.

Fabray is turning out to be one of those 'You don't find me, I find you' people. I don't like it.

I push open the bathroom door, needing to consult my drawings on where to go next, unfortunately, Brittany only has one more location. So, if I cannot locate her there, I am going to need new info. I lean against the sink, and unfold the wrinkled paper, but a toilet flushing has me quickly folding it back up and stuffing it in my Cheerios skirt. When the door swings opens, I am struck breathless, a rush of air releasing from my lungs and escaping past my open mouth. How can one girl be so damn sexy coming out of a bathroom stall?

Quinn grins crookedly at me, and I have to grasp the edge of the sink to keep from turning into an overheated puddle.

"Hi." I practically freeze as she steps further out, and expecting her to come at me, I turn into a nervous as hell statue when she walks over.

She chuckles, going to the sink beside me to wash her hands instead. I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and feeling suddenly put off by her frustrating cocksure attitude, I whirl around, fiercely glaring at her through the mirror. There is a hitch in her breath, and she seems to falter, her hands hesitating under the running water as our eyes lock. I feel triumphant, to know that I can affect her with just a look puts a smirk on my face, and though it almost wavers when she winks at me, I force myself to appear unaffected. Needing to turn things around so that she doesn't have the upper-hand, I close the few inches between us, pressing into her side and letting my breasts bare down on her arm. Taken off guard, she sways from the small impact, and then blinks mutely as her cheeks tinge an adorable pink.

"You wanted me in the race? Well, I gots some news for you honey, Tana is no runner up." Leaning my head closer, my lips ghost along her ear as I whisper into it, and when I pull slightly back to see if my words and actions had any effect, I immediately notice downcast, hooded eyes.

The grey eye shadow she has layered on is so smoothly done that it only enhances her gorgeous face. Not that she needs enhancing, I myself have always thought Quinn was one of the most attractive girls on the planet earth, so she honestly does not need anything; clothes, make-up, or the new attitude adjustment, to make her any hotter than she already is. However, I am not complaining, I actually dig this new look, but until I solve the why of it; the hotness factor is diluted by my worry over her. I both want her - badly - and need to be there for her. She has, after all been one of my best friend's for years.

If only she would let me in for reals.

"..." She mutters something that I cannot hear, clears her throat, and then goes silent again.

I tilt my head, gently brush aside the wiry strands of hair that fell in her face, and tuck them behind her ear, where I once again plant my aching lips, "Tell me."

Quinn noticeably shudders, her own head twisting a fraction, and it would have been almost subtle if it were not for me being so damn close to her. Whether it was intentional or not, she just bared her neck to me. My eyes flutter closed in reaction, she may not have meant it, but Quinn has no idea what that did to me, hell, what it's still doing.

"I said, neither am I." She speaks up, voice clearer, yet deeper than before.

"Hm… and what happens when I win?" I chuckle against her ear, my eyes reopening and flickering back to her darkened hazels, before I slip my fingers underneath her shirt.

The pads of my fingertips tickle over her side, and the sensation not only makes her belly flutter, but also makes my breathing pick up.

"San-"

The squeak of the door swinging open cuts her off, and I reel back so fast, that my nails scratch into uber soft skin, causing Quinn to hiss and freeze up. We both school our features as Mercedes walks in, though when she sees us in here, we both receive questioning, if not a little suspicious, looks from her.

"You two better not be plotting something." She waggles her finger, half-heartedly glaring, and with one last curious glance, enters one of the stalls.

"Us? No. What could you and I possibly plot, Q?" I quip, half-sarcastic half-playful, and then wink at a mostly catatonic Quinn, hoping to ease some life back into her.

I only get an unreadable look in return.

"I have to go." She shakes her head, pushes angrily off the sink, and storms out, not once looking back at me.

A pout forms instantly, and I scowl at the door that she just practically bolted out of, frustrated in more than one-way. Once was not good enough, no, now it's gone up to twice that I have been left hanging. Wet, so, so very wet. Horny, wanting, longing, needing. All of her. Maybe this time she was in the same boat, because she cannot seriously tell me she was not at all affected.

If she weren't, I would have been slapped and yelled at for touching her like that, and again, if she weren't, she would not have started this to begin with.

Quinn liked it, she wanted me, and I have no plans to deny her anything that she wants, including me.


End file.
